Acting it out
by LOA Loves U
Summary: Sakura is having trouble trying to forget a certain memory. When she asks her best friends Hinata and Ino to help her try to forget a certain memory what is she being pulled into? Acting? Will love blossom in her career? Okay, summary sucks. Hope you enjoy the story! The story isn't bad like the summary! Hope you will R&R! Rated T for course language


**LOA: Hi guys! I'm back! I know what you guys are probably thinking right now... And hopefully I will finish writing this story. This story will have drama and fluffiness packed together and the pairings that I will use are: **

**Sakura X Deidara  
**

**Sakura X Sasuke (Slightly)  
**

**Hinata X Naruto  
**

**Ino X Shikamaru  
**

**Sakura: LOA does not own Naruto, she only owns the story.  
**

**LOA: I wish that I owned Naruto T^T  
**

**Sakura: But we all know that that won't happen...  
**

**LOA: Why do you have to be so mean?  
**

**Sakura: Whatever... On with the story!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**  
I was running in the rain, tears falling non-stop on my cheeks. I didn't even care if I got wet by the rain or what happened to me. All that I had in mind was getting to the apartment. I wanted to stop and just cry right there, but no. I won't make a fool of myself and embarrass myself in public.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, not caring that I scraped my shoeless feet on the concrete. I knew that Hinata and Ino would be asleep by now and they wouldn't care if I slam the door close. So I did just that as I entered our apartment.

I had thought that they were asleep, but I was wrong. Hinata and Ino were wide awake. In fact I think they were giggling but stopped when I came in.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she and Hinata walked up to me. They both placed a hand on my shoulders. I didn't answer. It hurt too much to answer.

"Sakura, w-what h-happened?" Hinata asked, she still hadn't gotten over the stuttering. I shook my head. I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell to my knees and cried as I buried my face in my hands.

"... Hurts... It hurts! ... Why? ... It... Hurts..." I said to myself as I cried harder. Right now I didn't care if Hinata and Ino wanted an explanation of what had happened and what caused me to do this. All that I focused on was just forgetting him. That person was the cause of this.

I didn't want Ino or Hinata to see me like this; so broken. So I got up and walked to my room, still crying.

**Ino's POV**

I saw how broken Sakura was. She was drenched from the rain and had tears dripping down her cheeks. Me and Hinata wanted to comfort her but... In her state we didn't know what to do. We placed one of our hands on her shoulders to show that we care. And then all of a sudden she fell to her knees and cried even harder. This action made both me and Hinata gasp.

It was too much to take in. We had never seen Sakura cry this hard. I wanted to hug her right there, but I was just in too much of a shock. Seeing this Sakura... It hurt for me, and I'm pretty sure it hurt Hinata too. But before we could even attempt to comfort Sakura, she stood up and left to go to her room.

I looked at Hinata. She had tears in her eyes, that threatened to fall.

"Should we ask Sakura tomorrow?" I suggested with a sad smile. Hinata shook her head. I looked at her confused. Why didn't she want to know why Sakura was like this? She must have a reason, Hinata isn't like this.

"I-It might b-be s-something too h-hurtful to h-her heart..." Hinata explained as she glanced at Sakura's door.

"... And she might break down again..." I finished Hinata's sentence. I finally understood. We shouldn't confront Sakura, nor should we try to find out behind her back.

"What should we do?" I asked as I walked to the lounge room, Hinata following in pursuit.

"I-I think that w-we should w-wait for h-her t-to tell u-us..." Hinata answered.

I sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

'Sakura... What caused you to be like this?' I thought in my head. All me and Hinata can do is make sure she stays healthy and wait until she tells us what happened.

"Should we call the boys?" I asked. I know that it was a bad suggestion but I didn't know what to do right now.

Hinata shook her head.

"It's p-personal... S-so I-I suggest that we d-don't..." Hinata explained her answer as she sat down next to me. I sighed.  
"Forehead, what the hell happened?" I asked as turned on the television. I didn't know why I turned the television on but, I guess I didn't want to be depressed about Sakura not telling us anything, but surely she would eventually... Right?

**Sakura's Pov**

All I did that afternoon was cry. When I finally stopped crying, it was around dinner. Ino had knocked and when she heard no response she must have left. I knew I had no right to treat the like this but... It just hurt so much that I couldn't handle it. I need to take my mind off of it. I sighed. I rubbed my already swollen eyes for the last time and walked outside.

When I walked up to the dining table, Ino and Hinata were shocked. Probably because me, I mean my eyes were swollen and my hair was probably a mess.

"Um... I'm sorry for the way I've acted to you guys..." I apologized as I sat on my usual seat. They still had their eyes on me and I smiled apologetically to them. Soon they broke into laughter.  
"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. It should be us who are apologizing." Ino explained as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, caused by all her laughter.

"How?" I questioned. Why should Hinata and Ino be apologizing?  
"B-Because... M-me and I-Ino weren't t-there for y-you when y-you needed i-it..." Hinata answered as she smiled at me. I smiled back, well not only to Hinata but to Ino too.

"Well then, there was no need for the apologies!" I exclaimed but I soon felt sad. I couldn't forget the memory with just talking to my friends, I need to do something. And when I say do something I don't mean like cook or study, I mean something that you could do for a living.

"What's wrong Forehead?" Ino asked, concerned. I looked up at them.

"I know that I owe you two an explanation but I can't tell you guys right now. It's still bothers me... So... Can you two please help me find something to do for a lifetime that will be able to make me forget about the memory?" I asked clasping my hands together in front of my face. Hinata and Ino exchanged looks and sighed.

"Of course we'll help you forehead. Since we weren't there for you, of course we'll help you anytime..." Ino replied smiling.

"I-I know this p-person th-that is l-looking for n-new female recruits f-for a n-new m-movie thing..." Hinata suggested as she played with her fingers.

"Thanks Hinata! Wait... Isn't that acting? I don't think I can act Hinata..." I thanked Hinata and doubted myself.

"You'll do fine forehead. You're pretty good at acting. I've see your play "Romeo and Juliet". You were Juliet and Deidara was Romeo... It was such a good play." Ino explained, laughing her ass off when she finished talking. I blushed at the memory. It was back at High school and the school always has a play each year and I never was those girls who loved acting. I was one of the girls that got straight A's and liked to stay in one spot with my friends. I was chosen by raffle, Hell, I don't even know how my name got into the raffle.

"P-Pig! You said you would never mention it again!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Well, Sakura... You were pretty good." Hinata commented as she smiled her usual smile. I sighed. If Hinata also agrees... Then I will too.

"... Fine. You guys win." I agreed in a sigh.

"Yay!" Hinata and Ino cheered as they high-fived. I sighed deeply.

"Where is the audition?" I asked in a tired tone.

"U-Um... I-In the p-park..." Hinata answered quietly. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Doesn't that mean it's public!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Of course forehead. I thought you were the smart one." Ino spoke as she shook her head.

"Hey! Of course I knew it pig. I just couldn't believe it..." I sighed. "Hinata, when's the audition?" I added.

"T-Today is M-Monday and i-it's on Wednesday... S-So... In... T-Two days..." Hinata answered.

"Hm- IN TWO DAYS!?" I exclaimed in shock. Ino and Hinata replied with a nod. I sighed.

"What do I have to do?" I asked with closed eyes.

"Well forehead. It's actually very easy... I think. All you have to do is act what they say. For example, if they say sad. You act sad and if they say happy you act happy and so on." Ino replied as she shrugged.

"Ugh, I can't believe I am auditioning. In public too." I spoke in a not so happy tone.

"Y-You'll be f-fine S-Sakura..." Hinata comforted as she smiled at me knowingly.

**~-_-~Auditions~-_-~ **

I was so nervous, I think that I was sweating bullets of sweat. I found out it was just two people auditioning. Me and this other female. The other female that was auditioning had red hair and her eye colour matched her hair colour. She also wore oval shaped glasses and and outfit that was short. I mean she wore a black top that ended midway of her stomach and wore a skirt that nearly showered her ass. From her looks I could tell that she was more than cocky, and will probably be a bitch too.

"Hey, I'm Sakura nice to meet you." I greeted as I smiled at her. She glared at me and then spoke.

"Karin. Not so nice to meet you." The female, now known as Karin, said in a very failed mean tone. I was going to say something but I was interrupted by one of the backstage people.

"Karin. Your up in five." The backstage person told as he left.

"Good luck Karin." I cheered falsely as I gave her a fake smile.

"Tch. I don't need it. I'll get in anyway." She retorted cockily which made me snort. Soon the five minutes were up and the cocky bitch (Karin) made her way to the stage.

I watched her performance. Man she was bad. When they said happy she just smiled, a crooked smile at that, and when they said angry, she failed at cutely pouting. Soon her audition was over and it was my turn. I breathed in and out deeply before I walked on stage.

"What's your name?" Asked one of the judges, I looked at the judge who had asked the question and saw that it was non other than my Aunt, Tsunade. I knew that she did business but I didn't know it was this kind of business.

"Sakura Haruno." I answered and smiled.

"How old are you?" Asked another judge. I looked at the judge and saw that he looked like he was in his mid 30's and had silver hair. I knew that I have seen him before but I just couldn't remember... Oh that's right, he was Kakashi Hatake, a famous actor that was known for playing the roles of teachers and captains.

"Nineteen." I replied as I looked at him.

"Have you ever had any experiences at acting?" the last judge asked. It was the famous model, Kurenai Yuhi. She was known as the '_Sexy assassin_' of course I never looked at her photos in magazines because it was always displayed in a Playboy magazine, and I'm straight. I've heard of her from Naruto.

"Yes... in senior year. I played the role of Juliet in 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare." I answered. Tsunade smirked.

"Okay, show us your acting skills..." Tsunade said as she leaned back.

**~-_-~After the Auditions~-_-~ **

I sighed. Me and the cocky bitch wouldn't know who got in until Saturday. I have to wait another two days. Ugh. I walked out of the backstage area and saw Ino and Hinata. Ino was waving gesturing that I should come over. I saw that they were with two guys. When I came over I saw Shikamaru and Naruto.

* * *

**LOA: Well, that's all for now! **

**Deidara: That's all? Why wasn't I mentioned? **

**LOA: You were mentioned. -_-''**

**Deidara: But it was just a little bit! Promise you'll put me in a big part?  
**

**LOA: Can't make any promises. **

**Deidara: *sighs* Fine. Please do LOA a favour and review!**


End file.
